


Teach Not Thy Lip Such Scorn

by Mara



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Canon Death, Community: daysofawesome, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do know that makes absolutely no sense, right? And it doesn't explain why you're here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Not Thy Lip Such Scorn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the daysofawesome Jewish Characters Ficathon. The prompt was scorn.

Susan Ivanova scowled at the floor, glad she was in the privacy of her quarters on the Titans for this discussion. "Go away, Marcus."

"Nonsense, if you really wanted me to leave, I wouldn't be here." Marcus Cole, Ranger, and all-around handsome and very very dead man, settled down comfortably on the couch next to her, long legs folded under him.

Susan could almost feel the warmth of his body next to her. "Your body is in suspended animation. And besides, Jews don't believe in ghosts."

"Perhaps not, but I'm here anyway."

"Why *are* you here? I'd be disappointed if I started hallucinating now, after all this time."

"It's the Brakari Day of the Dead."

"How nice for them." She raised an imaginary glass.

"And it's being celebrated on Babylon 5." Marcus didn't smile as he said it, as if he knew that even the *mention* of Babylon 5 made her go cold. "Portions of the station have become the Brakari homeworld for the night and the dead have come to visit."

"You do know that makes absolutely no sense, right? And it doesn't explain why you're here."

"You're still part of Babylon 5. And it will always be a part of you. So by extension, the way was opened for me to visit you. Just for tonight."

She looked away, unable to bear the gentle smile on his face, the love that had always been there for her, no matter how much she scorned it. She'd had her reasons, right? "Why are you here?"

"To bring you peace. As much as I can."

"I don't think that's possible."

"But do please let me try." He smiled that incorrigible smile that said he'd keep bugging her until she gave in. "I've missed you."

She sighed in a long-suffering fashion. "I can't think why."

"Neither can I, but that's the way of the universe."

Against her will, she laughed softly.

"See, it's not so hard." Slowly, as if he were afraid she'd jump, he reached out and took her hand.

Susan stared. He felt real, this felt just as she'd imagined it would in the dreams that haunted her after his death.

"This isn't a dream," Marcus said.

Her head shot up.

Wincing he said, "Okay, that didn't sound very convincing, but you'll definitely find this isn't a dream."

"Marcus..." She couldn't find the words, didn't even know where to start.

"I know you loved me. I knew it all along. I knew it when I gave my life for you." His eyes were bright. "I'm not sorry I did it, you know."

"In my culture," she said slowly, "saving a single life is like saving an entire world."

"Considering what you have done with your life and what you continue to do...I suspect it's more literal than symbolic."

Suddenly the tears came and before she knew it, sobs wracked her body. Marcus folded her in his arms, holding her as she hadn't been held in so long. She tried to tell him things, but all she could do was cry.

"Shhh," he said, holding her tighter. "We have all night."

* * *

It was nearly dawn on the Brakari homeworld, according to Marcus. "I'll need to leave soon. I don't think...well, I don't know if I'll ever see you again."

Marcus knelt before her, taking her hand. Tears pricked at her eyes and she sternly held them back as he gently kissed her hand. "May the Lord comfort you with all the mourners of Zion and Jerusalem," he said. "Shalom aleichem."

She blinked and he was gone. "Aleichem shalom," she said softly.

\--end--


End file.
